Quiero sentirte mio
by Seiji-chan
Summary: (un one shoot sobre un amor no correspondido y lo doloroso que puede ser la soledad). (KaiXRay MaxXKai)dejais review!


Quiero sentirte mio

Serie: Beyblade

Estilo: Shonen ai

Pairing: KaiX…MaxXKai

Feedback: Se agradeceria...dejar review xD!

Warnings: Angst, shonen ai, drama.

Disclaimer: beyblade no me pertenece pero la estupidez definitivamente si.

Dedicatoria: una persona a quien yo quisera amar....

---------------------------

"Adios! Max" dijo Kenny para salir rapidamente de la casa.

Estamos solos, de nuevo, solos los cuatro, solo cuatro amigos, ya quisiera que esos tiempos ahora tan alternos y deseados volvieran a pasarse por mis ojos.

Takao bosteza " ahh!! Es tarde" dijo " me voy a dormir..buenas noches" dice cansado, en sus ojos se nota su abstinencia de sueños las noches anteriores.

"bien, yo tambien voy" digo fingidamente con un sonrisa graciosa, que falso e hipócrita, pero no hay otra que me salga después de verles asi tan juntos, tan unidos y perfectos...una rabia tremenda me inunda por tercera vez en el dia.

Me levanto del suelo de madera para irme a mi habitación, pero sin antes girar ante ustedes como siempre lo ha hecho antes, para poder despedirme con una sonrisa, siempre aparente e inexistente. Por que te confieso que cuando te veo con el, nada ya es felicidad.

"bien, chicos no duermen?" pregunto mirándoles. Tu me miras, hay algo que escabuches, tu ocultas...quiero verlo..no puedo, no me lo permites, jamas lo haces.

"no tengo sueño" dices con frialdad tan común en ti, tan maravillosa voz, tan bella y siseante, con la cual me cautivaste. No puedo evitar sonrojarme , siempre he sido a si, siempre tan dulcemente predecible.

"ve, Max, te ves cansado" añade tu acompañante con una sonrisa y con ternura maternal. ´Esa es mia´ pienso con rabia, me tan colera, le odio y a ti tambien por amarle, pero mas a mi, por amarte.

Sigue manteniendo esa sonrisa, debo admitir que es tentadora, bella pero no se compara con la tuya, que es muy simple y corta, pero extrañamente magica.

"oh, claro, lo dejo solos..." digo dejando que un poco de mi amargura se escape. No lo notan, no necesitan y quieren, están mas entretenidos entre la distancia que ocupada el aire de sus cuerpos.

Salgo de ahí, y me duele verlos, me duele en el alma....

No duermo, mis ojos siguen igual de abiertos como las ultimas noches, cuando a media noche, paso por el pasillo continuo a su habitación.

La puerta siempre abierta, te conozco, nunca la dejas cerrada, pues se que la pasión domina mas que tu razon a la hora de hacer el amor.

Me asomo, me descuido pues nunca se dan cuanta de mi presencia.

Desnudos y como me es costumbre verle, mirándote deslumbrado y enamorado de la blancura de tu piel y acariciándote con dulzura. Y tu ausente de aquello, estas dormido. Le veo tocarte, me da furor, le veo abrazarte, me da aversión.

Yo se, que en su lugar yo deberia estar, que yo seria capaz de amarte mas que el, te daria todo lo que a mi alcanza estaria.

Pero veo que eso no seria suficiente para ti.

Me gustaría ser atractivo a tus ojos, y no ser tierno.

Me gustaría ser mejor que el para poder darte todo.

El...el..solo el, el solamente existe.

Quiera ser tan con el y menos como yo.

Ya te despertaste, después de algunos relajos de tus facciones, conozco cada una de ellas, con cada facha y efecto que tendrán después, creo que me obsesionado.

Le miras con cariño y ¿amor? Se me da por dudarlo..no se porque..tal vez por que ya no quiero hacerme mas daño, para no ilusionarme con algo que es tan ambiguo y simplemente una vaga corazonada.

Te besa con deseo, poseyéndote una vez mas en la boca, por que en la ahora de la acción tu eres el del mando y timón.

Sonries, hay algo que el tiene, que yo no ni que nadie posee que te hace sonreir de esa manera, descubriendo toda la mágica y ese extraordinariamente bello y raro encanto del que no sabes que eres dueño.

Se cubren una vez mas con las mantas, quieren amarse una vez mas...lo se.

Desvio la vista. Me hiere cada mas.

Salgo de alli, y como ya es manera me siento en el suelo, me palpo el rostro, esta empapado, por las lagrimas que sin querer he soltado.

Me abrazo y lloro con mas intención de desahogarme y lo único que consigo es que me recuerde mas a la persona por quien lo hago.

Mas lagrimas de cristal bajan por mis ojos, con consuelo, como siempre lo han hecho, pues mi soledad y tu ausencia no lo tiene.

La desesperación empieza a invadirme una vez, como es tradición de ella hacerlo en las madrugadas. Cierro los ojos tratando de impedírmelo, pero me es inevitable.

Los abro, la oscuridad y ruido mudo que reina en la habitación es incómodamente infinito pero tranquilizador. Frustrante a la vez, no hay nadie quien me consuele y tampoco estas tu.

No hay nadie quien me diga nada, pues tampoco quiero que me digan que es un amor imposible. Lo se, no me lo repitas maldito silencio!

Quiero gritar, empiezo temblar y a sollozar con fuerza y desahogo,´´ por favor ven a salvarme!´´ grito con afonia, con ganas de que seas mio, con ganas de ser tuyo.

Has de beber el liquido exquisito recorrido de su piel, has de sentir el sabor salubre entre mi sentidos pero delicioso entre tus labios , has de sentir las hebras de sus cabellos entre tus dedos, mientras a mi solo se me comparan a duras hebras de una vieja escoba.

Pero no has visto la terrible tempestad que he oído desatarse en su garganta...

Ni tan poco has visto lo que veo yo en sus ojos, nos has visto el horrible color de sus ojos ambarino, tan chillón e irritante a mi parecer, y tan embelesante para ti.

No has visto el frialdad y la mentira que hay en el, no la ves, ni ello tampoco.

Me das pena y lastima, pues eres ciego. Y yo soy un mentiroso, embustero, tanto conmigo mismo como con los demas.

Quiero estar en su lugar.

¿lo sabias?

No...no lo sabes, no sabes nada.

Acaso sabes en quien pienso yo cada mañana? ¿acaso sabes por quien sufro cada tarde? Y con quien sueño cada noche de cielo estrellado?

No lo sabes ni lo sabras, pues ni siquiera te has tomado la molestia de mirarme a los ojos, ni siquiera se si he significado algo en tu vida, tampoco sabras si has significado algo tu en la mia.

Si tan solo me notaras, si tan solo te fijaras en mi....

Algún día me gustaría que lo hicieras, que gritaras "Max!! Mirame! Te necesito" pero se que jamas lo haras, pues te conozco bien y aunque tu no a mi, eso muy bien me lo se.

Te odio por hacerme sufrir pero te amo por ser solo mio...aunque claro esta que solo será en mis ensueños.

Pero hoy, te lo pido de favor, si por lo menos me consideras tu amigo ¡Se mío solo por esta vez! Te grito pero lo digo callado, mi grito mudo jamas llegara a tus oidos, y mi esperanza se la llevara el viento del proximo otoño, como se fue con las palabras de amistad que un dia me dijiste, pero solo como tu sabes decirlas, en una afonía y irresolución profundo.

Me abrazo a mi mismo, siento frio, no es el frío de la mañana de invierno que pronto dentro de unas horas se cumpliran sin requisito y espero alguno. Es el frio de la ausencia y falta de tu calor, jamas lo he tenido.

Falsa ilusión

Mentiroso delirio

Mi mejor fantasía

Mi peor decepción

Mi deliciosa pesadilla

El único boleto para el tren de mis deseos...

Ven a mi te digo! Gritando al cielo, pero lo digo callado.

Fin

Hola, bien, he aquí otra de mis creaciones nefastas, ahg! Quiero vomitar!!! >. me da mucha pena que sea tan mala! Bien ojala que dejen review. Se los agradeceria de corazon, y les recomiendo mi ff "Vacaciones en Francia" y " Cambio de cuerpo"

Dejen criticas

Un beso, grande para todos vosotros

Damika H.


End file.
